(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural tractor provided at the front thereof with an engine of which output shaft is disposed in the front-rear direction of the tractor, and at the rear thereof with a travelling transmission case to which output of the engine is transmitted through a shaft, a differential transmission case for driving the rear wheels and a speed reduction case for driving the rear wheels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, it is conventionally known an agricultural tractor of the type above-mentioned. According to such conventional tractor, a differential transmission case for driving the rear wheels 6' is connected to the rear of a travelling transmission case 5'. Speed reduction cases 7' are extended downwardly from the both lateral sides of the differential transmission case 6'. The rear wheels 12' are then respectively supported by the extended ends of the speed reduction cases 7'. As thus discussed, the speed reduction cases 7' are downwardly extended. This is because it is necessary to locate the transmission case 5' at a position sufficiently high from the ground in order to mount a working machine at the intermediate position between the front and rear wheels of the tractor.
However, since power is transmitted from the differential transmission case 6' to a pair of left and right rear wheels 12' through the speed reduction cases 7', a pair of speed reduction cases 7' and a pair of incorporated speed reduction gears are required correspondingly to the respective rear wheels 12'.
Moreover, it is structurally limited to improve, in a simple manner, the tractor such that the lowest level of the transmission case 5' is located at a position sufficiently high from the ground as above-mentioned.
On the other hand, it is desired to provide the rear upper portion of the tractor body with a space for installing various devices including a travelling brake, a tool box and a fuel tank. However, since the travelling transmission case 5' is connected directly to the differential transmission case 6', such space cannot be assured.